My Last Breath
by TygerEyes1023
Summary: Takes place after the final battle... Sadness awaits.... please read and review.


This idea just came to me while listening to one of my favorite CD's ever, Fallen, by Evanescence. In my head it was a beautiful story, and I can only hope that I give it any justice on paper…… 

Harry held his one true love in his arms, tears streaking the dirt on his paled face. He had already said goodbye to his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron had been battling a death eater and had been hit by surprise from behind by the death spell from another enemy. Harry, who had just finished off an unknown death eater, spun around and leapt forward, catching Ron in his arms. Ron managed a small smile before collapsing completely, a single tear falling down his cheek. His best friend's death had fueled his hate, and he lunged into the attack even more powerfully than before, promising himself that he would take Ron's body to Mrs. Weasley. She would want to bury her son properly. Harry's head spun around in between single battles, looking for sign's of life from his remaining friends. Hermione Granger was still going strong, as were Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. Only a few Hogwarts students were left standing, but to Harry's contentment, only three death eaters and Lord Voldemort remained. The fighting continued on for moments and Harry found himself facing the Dark Lord. He knew the prophesy stated that one of them must die, and this was the final point. They battled each other, others stopping to watch for moments in between their own battles. At last, the final battle was over, and Harry stood victoriously, but no one could blame him for his lack of enthusiasm. He sadly thought of Ron, and began looking around. No death eaters remained, the remaining two having run away into the Forbidden Forrest at the sign of Voldemort's fall. Harry peered through the mist and dust that were swirling through the air and was greeted by the pained look of Professor Snape.

"I'm-." Snape was having a difficult time speaking to Harry. "I'm sorry about your friends, Potter." Harry had never imagined Snape looking remorseful and thought on that for a moment before he realized. Snape hadn't been referring to only one friend. He had specifically said _friends. _Plural. Frantically, Harry began searching the ground, which was extremely challenging considering the amount of people who had lost their lives that night. He looked all around and finally his eyes rested upon a motionless figure that could only be Hermione. 

He ran to her and lifted her into his arms. Professor Dumbledore, who had been rushing behind him, stopped only feet away from the two. She was still breathing, and her eyes were still open, but only barely on both counts.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said sympathetically, "We were all fighting… I couldn't have saved her."

"She's still alive, Professor. Can't you do anything now?" Hermione's eyes were looking directly into Harry's, showing weakness, but determination.

"Hermione has been cursed with a spell that will kill her Harry. The magic was too powerful… ther- there is nothing I can do." Professor Dumbledore walked back a few steps, giving Harry and Hermione what he knew would be their last moments. The other teachers hadn't moved from their previous positions, as they were giving Harry his time as well.

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke, as the sadness within him was brimming. "Does… does it hurt? I can put a pain relieving charm on it if you-"

"No. It doesn't hurt." Harry was surprised at how clearly she spoke now. "The spell takes life away slowly. I'll just get weaker and weaker before I…I-" Her voice broke. Harry had to give a small smile at her comments, and Hermione noticed it, giving him an odd look.

"Leave it to you to teach me something new… even at a time like this…" Hermione couldn't help but smile herself. She knew how usual it was for her to give Ron and Harry hints at spells in classes, hints at doing their homework, study tips. And now, she couldn't leave her normal guise. She suddenly realized that this was the last time she would see Harry. A single tear escaped down her cheek and Harry brushed it away with his thumb. "You know," he said, "There are a million things I want to say right now."

"Me too," Hermione replied, another tear escaping.

"I have to tell you something, Hermione." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I lost Ron without telling him how grateful I was. And… and I can't make that mistake again." He lowered his head, hoping that Hermione would not see the flood of tears that had begun to journey down his cheeks, and she weakly pulled an arm around him, caressing his hair. He embraced her with firmness, but gentleness, as to not hurt her. "I love you, Hermione." Hermione felt his tears sliding down her cheek, followed by her own. 

__

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.

"I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I should have told you." Harry's pain-filled words were coming out in drones. "I shouldn't have waited, Hermione. I am so sorry. I am so very sorry." He lifted his head to look at her reaction to his words and was met with a warm smile. His heart melted right then. This girl, the girl he loved, the girl dying in his arms, was using so much of the strength she had left, just to smile at him.

__

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight.

"I know." Hermione's voice although feeble, was still warm. Harry looked bewildered at her. "I am good at knowing these things." She gave a small wink, and Harry simply looked at her. Her beautiful face was so small, her skin so pale for the past year. Her warm chocolate brown eyes had stayed faithful. Her honey colored locks were sprawled out all over Harry's lap, and for once in his life, he didn't mind. He sat thinking of all the times he had playfully pushed her away for getting her hair anywhere near him, claiming it was annoying and it tickled. He remembered Ron always telling him how irritating it was to see them flirt with each other…

"Oh just marry her, will you?" Ron's voice floated through Harry's mind,.. A voice he would never hear aloud again. 

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things 

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Harry's expression changed again to sadness. Hermione's breaths were obviously numbered and he was watching her wilt away into nothingness. She was starting to struggle with keeping her eyes open, and the hand that had remained on the back of his head, stroking his hair, was now falling gently to the ground. He caught it, and held her small hand in his much larger palm. She had stopped crying and was simply smiling up at him, waiting for the final moment to come.

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Harry took command of his feelings. He held her now shaking hand still and lowered his head to hers, gently kissing her. She returned the soft kiss as best as she could, tasting sweat mixed with salt, stifling a quiet sob in the back of her throat. He was shaking now too, with anger, love, frustration, and confusion. He ended the kiss and looked down on her face once again. The smile was relentless.

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

Hermione's eyes fluttered for a moment and finally closed. Her chest stopped it's rhythmic up and down movement. Her small, cold hand held no grip to Harry's any longer.

__

No one's There

Harry laid Hermione's lifeless body flat on the ground. Behind him, he could hear Professor McGonnagall stifling a sob herself. He placed his forehead into the palm of his other hand, contemplating what he would tell Hermione's parents. Anger surged through him. He looked at her, knowing that she could not look at him. His feelings felt bottled inside, and he knew there was only one way to relieve himself of the tension.

Harry's yell poured out of his body so loudly that the teachers behind him were forced to cover their ears. He shook for a moment longer, then became calm.

Harry pulled Hermione's small hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back. He leaned forward and grabbed her wand, still clutched tightly in her other hand, and pulled it from her. He then kissed the original hand once more and let go, placing it across her chest. He stood up, opened the front of his robes, and placed Hermione's wand in the inner pocket with his own. He turned to face Dumbledore, who gave him a look of approval.

"Come on Professor," he said, calmly, blankly… "We have a lot of work to do."

__

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me

Calling me

As you fade to black.


End file.
